


Fatal Weakness

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Abel Gideon contemplates his own fascination with the Chesapeake Ripper and the Ripper’s fascination with Will Graham.
Relationships: Abel Gideon/Hannibal Lecter, Abel Gideon/Will Graham, Alana Bloom & Abel Gideon, Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Alana Bloom/Will Graham, Beverly Katz/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/the nurse
Kudos: 14





	Fatal Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after Mukozuke during Futamono. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

I see more than anyone realizes. I listen and pick up things, here in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane where Frederick deludes himself into believing he is king. Not for long. The Chesapeake Ripper is the key to bringing the king down and that, if nothing else, would give me an interest in his activities. 

Actually, there’s quite a bit else. I believed myself to be the Chesapeake Ripper once, felt him whispering inside my head. Now I wonder if I ever heard him at all. I look at him, see him in all his seductive mystery and find myself utterly beguiled. 

I’m still learning things about him, his art. Beverly Katz was an extremely attractive woman from what I saw of her, striding down the halls. No, she never was here to see me. She was visiting Will Graham. Everyone attractive comes to see Will Graham; Dr. Alana Bloom, Beverly Katz, Dr. Hannibal Lecter. He’s the belle of the ball. Everyone loves a devil with the face of the boy next door. What they don’t realize is that picture of a devil is part of someone else’s design, not that neurotic little profiler. 

Back to Beverly Katz. She was an extremely attractive woman therefore she must form an extremely attractive design. The Ripper must do right by her, do right by the forensic science she performed so he created a tableux of her, but not for her. No, this is meant for Will Graham, to arouse delicious distress in him, to get that exquisite imagination of his to perform for you. Am I getting into your head, now, oh, Ripper? I saw that hungry gleam in your eyes under that composed mask of professional concern, when you tilted Will’s head. No, his seizure didn’t bother you. It excited you. You want more excitement. You’re a very alluring devil, Dr. Lecter, but you have a weakness. His name is Will Graham. Do you realize what a fatal weakness he is? Did you know he had other fanboys in this hospital as passionate as you? Quite the tussel you got into one of them, half-naked in swim suits, oh dear, how classical. I think I’ve been to the gym you had your encounter in, why, it must have been like spilling blood in a temple, bleeding you out there. Did you whisper your secrets to each other? Did he learn things from you, Ripper, right before he died, living like he’d never lived before in those last moments?

Poor Dr. Bloom, poor, crushed flower, caught between you two, unable to see it. For she is also a fan of Will Graham’s, but he’s not the fragile and helpless boy next door she believes him to be. He’s changing, nurtured by your silent instruction, your mischief. As sharp as she can be, she’s unaware of this. 

I’m becoming more aware. You sacrificed my life, were willing to sacrifice the lovely Dr. Bloom because you were curious, according to Will Graham. I saved yours because I’m curious. I’m curious what you will do to Frederick. I’m curious what you have planned for us all. 

Will Graham is certain I’m a dead man. Perhaps he’s right, but I’d rather play my own game than his. 

We’ll see how well it does, when it crosses yours.


End file.
